


周秘书为何这样

by Dionysus_Hel



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionysus_Hel/pseuds/Dionysus_Hel
Summary: 周秘书为什么会腰痛纪录片





	周秘书为何这样

这哪是衣服？这就是块儿布。  
孟鹤堂虽然跟他说着让他在面前换就好了，说什么你哪里我没看过。但是周秘坚持要自己躲起来换的时候孟总也没多说什么，只是撑着下巴眯着眼和他笑，说那航航快去，我等着你。

于是现在周九良一个人躲在卫生间里，脑子里一团浆糊还没想明白自己为什么就答应了穿裙子，抖开衣服一看更困惑了。这玩意儿看起来真就是一块儿带绳子的布料，还是毛线质地的——他连头从哪钻都不知道，只想用这个毛衣闷死自己。  
小秘书深吸了一口气，劝慰自己，不就是件儿衣服吗，把自己塞进去就是了。

等他终于把裙子套在身上穿好，看着镜子里的自己才感受到尚设计师送这条裙子的恶意：一块儿布到了身上也不会增加多少遮盖面积，两根系带绕到脖子后面草草打了个结儿，算是把整条裙子穿在身上了，但是整个后背都是光裸在外面的，只有最下面一小圈儿短短的裙摆环了过来，堪堪遮住了屁股。  
周秘看到这个样子感觉自己的脑袋更晕了，来来回回只能想得起一句话：美色误人，孟鹤堂误我。

周九良出来的时候孟总倒还是一副气定神闲的样子，靠在沙发上看电视。孟总上下打量了下自家小秘书，还有心情打趣他两句：“这是谁家的小嫂子啊？”  
周九良觉得脸上烧得发烫，只想赶快脱了这身儿不像话的衣服，舌头打架但不影响语气凶狠：“看完了没，看完了我就去换了。”  
孟鹤堂拍了拍沙发，说穿都穿上了，别着急，来陪孟哥看会儿电视。

看电视还真就是看电视，周九良一坐下孟鹤堂就把他往怀里一搂，问他要不要换个台看，还是要投个电影上去？只是周秘书现在除了把这身儿裙子脱了以外别无所求，摇了摇头，让孟总这些个好意都显得有些无处安放。  
两个人坐在沙发上看着家庭伦理剧，孟鹤堂甚至还心情颇好地跟他讨论剧情。只是周九良可没有那么好的闲心思，他只感觉到孟鹤堂环着他的手正隔着衣服，有一下没一下地摸着他的胸。  
毛线的质地本就粗糙，刺刺地扎在敏感的皮肤上，些微的疼痛和酥麻混在一起让人不知所措，再加上孟鹤堂有意无意之间挑逗他似的揉捏他的乳头，周九良被这熟悉又陌生的快感刺激得有些发抖。  
罪魁祸首感觉到他的动静，低下头贴着他的耳朵问他怎么了，潮热的气息让他觉得自己腿直发软——孟鹤堂太知道怎么样能让他动情，意识到这点让周九良拿回来了点清醒，他想要拒绝却又有些贪恋，最后只是嗫嚅了一句，说不要摸了，隔着衣服，难受。  
他听到孟鹤堂低低地笑了几声，说好，听航航的。他还没来得及反应过来孟鹤堂要听他什么，就感觉那个温暖的手从衣服外面直接探了进来，原本模糊混杂的刺激变得清晰而明确，孟鹤堂手盖住了他的胸，把并不是多丰满的乳肉拢了起来揉捏，说宝宝可真是太会长了，然后指尖就在他已经硬起来的乳粒上打转儿，再轻轻捏着这小小的突起玩弄。

周九良推开也不是不推开也不是，这么多年早就被孟鹤堂拿情欲驯化的身体叫嚷着不满足，但是这条裙子又平白添了几分不好意思和无所适从。小秘书还没想出来一个合理的应对方案，孟总却又像是发现了什么新鲜事儿，手摸到了他的大腿上，语气里半是指责半是宠溺：“航航怎么穿裙子的？害不害臊呀。”  
小秘书低头看了看，裙摆实在太短，堪堪压在大腿根儿上，一坐下来裙子更是往上滑，什么都盖不住，内裤露出来了一条边儿。他慌忙把裙子往下拉，却被孟总按住了手，另一只手就摸进了他的裙子里面，触到了那半勃的物事。内裤的上面已经被前液洇了一片小小的痕迹，周九良闭上眼睛想平复马上要溢出口的喘息，就听到了孟鹤堂笑着说，都湿了啊。  
听到这句话周九良感觉到自己的前面又硬了几分，孟鹤堂也没有再难为他，只是倾身上来借着力让他躺倒在了沙发，俯在他身上，细密的吻就落在了他的嘴角。

不够，这怎么能够。周九良有些赌气似的凑上去吻住了孟鹤堂，甚至有点报复地轻轻咬了他一下。孟鹤堂对这小小的反抗十分受用，揉了揉他的后颈，然后把手指递到了他的面前，笑眯眯地看小孩乖巧地张开嘴含了进去。  
手指润湿了之后探到后穴，早就熟悉被进入的小口热情地含住了外来者，迎合着两个指头的操弄。周九良终于控制不住地叫了出声，但是他还是觉得有些不服气，把手也伸下去揉弄那块儿膨胀坚硬的突起，孟鹤堂配合着他的动作，甚至还挺起身在他的手掌上蹭了蹭，像是在操着他的手心似的，咬着周九良的耳朵故意臊他，宝宝这是馋了啊。  
小秘书把脸藏到了他的脖颈后面，闷闷地嗯了一声。

性器顶进去的时候裙子已经不知道被扔到哪里去了。肉棒在后穴里发狠似的进进出出，周九良只觉得自己被撑得满胀，甚至都让他忍不住想睁眼看看自己的小腹是不是被顶出来了对方的形状。但是他很快就想不了这么多了，孟鹤堂把他抱了起来，性器操得更深，他只觉得自己像是在海里沉沦的浮木，只能抱着孟鹤堂的肩膀双腿抬起来夹住他的腰，像是求救又像是确认，一声一声地哭叫着孟哥、先生。孟鹤堂听着他的喘息抬腰更用力地干他，语气却无比温柔地一遍遍回应他说，乖乖，我在呢，是我。

两个人越来越急促粗重的喘息交缠在了一起，自己听着都耳热的呻吟里多了几分颤音，孟鹤堂听到他这个声音挑逗又宠溺地问他，问他是不是快到了？射在里面好不好？想不想要孟哥射在里面？他抱着周九良顶弄得更深，像是直要把两人的血肉和灵魂都揉在一起似的，嘴上说的话却越来越没溜，他继续问着，给孟哥生孩子好不好？要不要一直跟孟哥在一起？  
周九良听完他这几句话也不会旁的反应了，只会浑身颤抖着点头，然后周九良就看见了自己翘立的前端射出了白浊蹭在了孟鹤堂的小腹上，他还来不及害羞就感受到孟鹤堂的精液灌进了自己的后穴，又一次刺激了尚且敏感还未平复的神经。

周九良和孟鹤堂抱在一起，好像谁也都找不到分开的理由——就像从过去到现在还有未来的每一刻一样。于是俩人就安静而紧密地拥抱着彼此，连对方最细微的呼吸都清晰可闻。  
周九良看着孟鹤堂的温柔笑意，闭上眼睛，虔诚而小心地在他颤抖的睫毛上印上了一吻。


End file.
